


The Daily Life of Iker Casillas and Sergio Ramos

by MylittleFootballWorld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Slight Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Sergio are a happy couple and this is how their life together works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Life of Iker Casillas and Sergio Ramos

**Author's Note:**

> Again a Tumblr Prompt, this time someone wanted me to imagine what Iker and Sergio's life together could look like. Enjoy :)

These are the questions I will answer, some of them are specific situations, others are general questions:

  1. Who gets up first?

  2. Breakfast

  3. The Supermarket

  4. Who cooks?

  5. Who drives?

  6. Music

  7. Who jokes around?

  8. During Training

  9. Who’s the child?

  10. Who’s messier

  11. Who does the laundry?

  12. Who mows the lawn?

  13. Party

  14. How’s their sex life?

  15. How often do they have sex?

  16. How do they support each other?




 

Let’s get started:

 

  1. **Who gets up first?**




Iker. Definitely. Sergio is the one that complains about the light being too bright and hides under the blanket until Iker pulls it away.

_The alarm went off. Iker rubbed his eyes before shutting it off. He sat up and felt Sergio’s arms encircle his waist. „Don’t go“, he mumbled into the pillow, „I get cold when you go.“ The older one sighed pushing his boyfriend’s arms away: „We’ve got training today so we have to get up.“ „Ikeeeeeeer…“, the younger one whined when the goalkeeper slipped out of bed._

„ _Quit the whining, Nene. You have to get up as well.“ „The light is too bright“, Sergio pulled the blanket over his head. Iker sighed closing his eyes and then with one swift move pulled the blanket away. A squeal came from Sergio and he curled up into a ball. „I’m going to take a shower and when I’m back I don’t want to see you in bed anymore“, the older one announced before vanishing into the bathroom._

 

  1. _**Breakfast**_




Sergio makes breakfast when Iker’s showering. He wants Iker to relax before he has to put up with Sergio being Sergio and doing silly things for another day. Though we all know Iker secretly loves it.

„ _Coffee?“, Iker asked as he came down the stairs, hair still damp from the shower. „Just the way you love it“, Sergio grinned handing him the cup and receiving a gentle kiss in exchange. They sat down together at the table. Iker read the newspaper’s politics part while Sergio took the comic section. They read and ate in silence, only disturbed by Sergio laughing or saying „Oh, you crazy“ from time to time, until the younger one stood up to take a shower._

_Iker finished his breakfast and then started washing the dishes._

 

  1. **The Supermarket**




Either Iker goes on his own or he takes Sergio with him but he would never allow his Nene to go alone. Iker likes sweets but he can’t eat them 24/7. Sergio can.

„ _Oh, can we get this?“ „No, Sergio.“ „What about that?“ „No, Sergio.“ „But I…“ „We’ve got enough sweets already! We’ve got to get some real food, Nene.“ Sergio pouted: „But sweets are real food.“ Iker bit his tongue. Discussing this matter with the younger one was useless._

„ _Nene, I’ll quickly get some apples. Don’t. Touch. Anything“, he gave him quick kiss and disappeared. The second Iker was out of sight Sergio grabbed all the sweets he could possibly find and threw them into the cart. He smiled happily. Then his eyes fell upon his favourite chocolate. „Just one tiny bite“, the Spaniard looked around quickly and then grabbed the chocolate._

_When Iker came back his boyfriend was covered in chocolate, empty candy wrappers all around him. Iker never left Sergio alone in the supermarket again._

 

  1. **Who cooks?**




Sergio. He loves trying new recipes and spoiling Iker with every trick in the book. But what he loves most is that whenever he cooks Iker puts his arms around him from behind, puts his chin on his shoulder and watches him.

_Iker’s arms encircled Sergio’s waist causing him to smile. He felt Iker’s chin on his shoulder and a soft kiss on his neck: „What will you spoil me with today?“ „The world’s best Paella“, the younger one replied proudly and received a kiss on the cheek. „Did I ever tell you how much I love you?“ Sergio pretended to think: „You could do it more often…“ „I love you“, Iker laughed and kissed his neck once again._

„ _Almost finished.“ „Can I…?“ „Iker“, Sergio said warningly lifting the spoon. „Just one…“ „Iker“, his voice got louder. „Just…“ Sergio slapped his hand away: „You have to wait until it’s finished!“_

_Iker didn’t try again until the Paella was finished._

 

  1. **Who drives?**




Iker. He loves Sergio but doesn’t trust him enough to get them to training safely. Sergio doesn’t mind. He’s thankful for the opportunity to sleep some more in the care before the hard work starts.

_Iker started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Rain drummed on the car’s roof creating a calming rhythm that made Sergio feel sleepy instantly. He leaned his head against the window and watched the rain fall down on the street and he colourful umbrellas of the people pushing through the streets to get to work._

_Iker was talking about something he’d read a the newspaper that morning but the younger one didn’t really listen._

_His eyelids felt heavy, the sound of the rain and Iker’s soft voice luring him to sleep and before he knew it he fell asleep._

 

  1. **Music**




When Sergio isn’t sleeping or they are on their way home from training he puts on his Flamenco music and drives Iker insane. Iker’s more the classy type. He likes Elton John or the Beatles. They often struggle about which music to listen to in the car.

„ _Don’t even think about it, Nene. We’re not listening to your music.“ „But it’s cheery and will put even you in a good mood.“ Iker pressed a button and Elton John started playing softly: „I said no.“ „Well I said yes“, Sergio pushed a different button, turned up the volume and Flamenco music started blaring from the speakers. „No!“ Elton John continued singing. „Yes!“ Flamenco. Elton Flamenco. Elton. Flamenco. Silence._

„ _Let’s just turn on the radio“, Iker suggested. His boyfriend sighed heavily: „Fine.“ None of them said a word for the rest of the way._

 

  1. **Who jokes around?**




Sergio. Sergio all the way. Iker is the one that pretends to be annoyed by Sergio’s jokes but can’t hide a smile in the end. Although Sergio’s timing isn’t always the best.

„ _Okay, boys“, Carlo stood up and turned on the TV, „Fernando and I analyzed our next opponent. Their style isn’t too difficult to understand, they start there attacks on the wings mostly and then pass into the center, the problem is they’re fast. You lose focus for a second and they’re gone. Now, in this scene you can see…“_

„ _He runs like a duck“, Sergio whispered to Marcelo giggling. The lively Brazilian burst into laughter: „Like a baby duckie.“ In that moment Iker would have loved to strangle the two of them. „Ramos, this is important, especially for you. I need a defender who can actually defend“, Carlo sounded angry._

_Sergio lowered his head but Iker saw him smiling: „I don’t think duckie is a danger for me.“ Marcelo fell off his chair and even Iker couldn’t hide a smile. Typicaly Sergio. Already in trouble but still needs to push it._

„ _Ramos! Don’t underestimate your opponent! Especially duckie will be a danger for you!“ The entire locker room burst into laughter and not even Carlo could stop a smile in the end._

 

  1. **During Training**




During training Iker watches Sergio a lot. He loves seeing him running around like a child and joke with the others. He often forgets to listen to his coach when he’s watching him. Sergio is the one that shows Iker his love and affection after training with little touches and loving words.

_Iker loved watching Sergio. He loved seeing him smile and joke. Loved seeing the sunshine dancing on his hair letting it appear almost golden in the bright light. Loved his sunkissed skin. Loved seeing the muscles in his long legs and his back move when he ran. Iker also loved the concentrated look on Sergio’s face before shooting a penalty against his boyfriend and the joy lightning up his face when he scored._

_Sergio loved showing his affection and his love for Iker in lingering touches on his waist or little pecks on the neck when no one was watching. Sergio had always been the physical one. While Iker enjoyed watching and admiring from afar, Sergio needed to touch, to feel. He put all his love in little getures towards his boyfriend. He wanted him to actually feel all the love he had for him._

 

  1. **Who’s the child?**




Sergio. And it’s driving Iker crazy sometimes. Sergio rather wants to go to the playground instead of the stupid, old, boring museum Iker wants to go to. And he most certainly won’t wear that shirt for a dinner with Iker’s parents. Also he wants candy and not vegetables and if he doesn’t get _that_ car right now or Iker will get a serious problem.

„ _Sergio, you don’t need another car.“ „But I want it“, Sergio said with a childish innocence no one could resist. No one but Iker: „But I want it!“_

„ _And you won’t get it. Now behave, people start staring already.“ „I want that car!“, Sergio yelled banging his fists against his boyfriend’s chest._

_Iker sighed getting a hold of Sergio’s hand: „I’m telling you one last time: You will **not** get a new car. Do you understand?“ His boyfriend freed his hands: „You’re a meanie! I hate you!“_

„ _No, you don’t and if you stop this temper tantrum I’ll get you ice cream.“ Sergio thought about it for a second and then nodded: „Okay, get me ice cream.“_

 

  1. **Who’s messier?**




Sergio. Iker is always the one who ends up picking up Sergio’s clothes from the stairs, the living room, occasionally the garden… also Iker does the washing-up because he knows Sergio wouldn’t do it.

„ _Sergio!“, Iker yelled, his voice echoing through the house. Sergio ran upstairs into the bedroom. „What? Did omeone die?!“ „What? No! Be so kind and explain to me why your clothes aren’t in the wardrobe but scattered all over the bedroom, the hallway, the stairs AND the kitchen?“_

_The younger one scratched the back of his head: „Well, I couln’t really decide what to wear…“ „The kitchen, Sergio!“ „Well, I wanted coffee but still didn’t know what to wear so I grabbed a few clothes and took them with me.“_

_Iker groaned massaging his temples. „It’s not my fault that I have nothing to wear!“, Sergio tried to defend himself. The older one gave him a death glare and continued picking up his boyfriend’s clothes._

 

  1. **Who does the laundry?**




Iker let Sergio try once and then never again. He prefers his clothes in the size he bought them and not shrinked to puppet’s size.

_When Iker yelled: „You’ll be fine!“ before leavin the house to do a quick run to the supermarket, a tiny part of him had really hoped Sergio would be fine. Doing the laundry actually wasn’t that hard, not even Sergio could blow that after Iker had carefully explained and prepared everything for him. Right? Wrong._

_After Iker had put the purchase in the kitchen he went to the living room. Sergio was sitting on the floor, completely oblivious to what was happening and tried to dress a puppet he was holding in Iker’s favourite shirt. The older one decided not to ask where the puppet came from and decided to scream at him right away: „Sergio! What have you done?“_

_Sergio held up the puppet: „It looks cute, doesn’t it?“ „What happened to my shirt?“ „I don’t know!“, Sergio whined, „I did everything you told me to do.“ Iker took the puppet from his boyfriend: „Give me that! You owe me a new shirt!“_

„ _I could just try to wash it again…“, the younger one tried to suggest but Iker cut him off. „No! You’re never touching the washing machine OR my stuff ever again!“_

 

  1. **Who mows the lawn?**




Sergio. Iker loves watching him because he’s doing it shirtless.

_Iker felt pretty good. The sun was shining, he lay at the pool sipping a drink and Sergio was mowing the lawn. Quite a sight for sore eyes._

_He watched a bead of sweat roll down Sergio’s neck over his back and down to the hem of his pants. His back was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and Iker couldn’t help but finding the sight very seductive._

_He knew Sergio was putting a show for him so why shouldn’t he enjoy it. „Enjoying the view?“, Sergio winked as he passed him by. „Very“, Iker’s voice was husky and the younger one swallowed hard. „Don’t forget the lawn“, the older one winked and Sergio realised just now he had stopped moving._

 

  1. **Party**




Sergio is in the middle of everything while Iker tries to make sure he’s the only one touching Sergio. When Sergio isn’t dancing he’s trying to get Iker drunk so he’ll dance with him.

„ _Come on, Iker. Just one more drink“, Sergio pushed the glass in his boyfriend’s hand. „I had like eight already…“ „Nine“, Sergio muttered under his breath. „What?“ „Nothing. Just drink.“ Iker rolled his eyes but obeyed. Sergio watched smiling while his boyfriend felt the liquor burn in his throat._

„ _And now dance with me“, before Iker knew what was happening Sergio pulled him on the dance floor. His hips caught the rhythm instantly and started moving with the music. His body and the music became one, his hips moving in small circles, grinding against Iker. The older one watched Sergio’s hips in awe, hypnotized by the movement._

_Sergio pulled him closer, placing Iker’s hands on his hips letting him feel the movement. His own hands he put around Iker’s neck bringing their faces close together._

_Iker started moving with his boyfriend. Their bodies plastered together Sergio showed Iker how to move , the older Spaniard following his body’s movements. The other guests slowly stopped dancing watching the two Spaniards that were lost in themselves and their movements._

 

  1. **How’ their sex life?**




They’re diligent to say the least. Especially after games when the adrenaline of a victory is rushing through their bodies or the disappointment of a loss sits deep in their bones they take each others minds off. Iker loves teasing Sergio, loves seeing the power he has over him and how Sergio is wax in his hands within seconds. Sergio loves to enjoy, to feel Iker’s hands all over his body and the tingling sensation his touches cause.

_Iker pushed Sergio up against the nearest wall. Strong hands crawling under his shirt roaming over his muscles. Sergio shivered under the touch clawing at the older one’s shirt trying to get it open and off. Iker attacked his mouth all of a sudden causing Sergio to moan loudly and buck his hips against the older ones._

_The younger one got completely lost in the kiss, lost in the feeling of Iker’s tongue slipping into his mouth exploring it expertly. He didn’t notice Iker ripping off his shirt until he heard the fabric tear._

_He shivered as his heated skin made contact with the cool air, goosebumps forming on his skin. Iker got his attention back when he bit his neck soothing the spot with his tongue afterwards._

_Sergio suddenly grew painfully aware of the growing bulge in his pants. „Iker…“, he panted, the husky sound of his voice send shivers down Iker’s spine, „… bedroom… living room… whatever… just take me.“_

 

  1. **How often do they have sex?**




If it was for Sergio every day for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately Iker also has a say in this. And sadly he doesn’t agree with Sergio’s opinion. But this is Sergio we are talking about and Iker easily get weak when his Nene wants something.

„ _Iker“, Sergio whispered crawling closer and climbing on top of him. Iker groaned annoyed slowly opening his eyes: „Nene, I love you deeply but I’m tired and I want to sleep.“ „But I can’t sleep. Entertain me.“_

„ _Get off me, Nene. I want to sleep, we’v got training tomorrow.“ Sergio didn’t care at all and to prove that to Iker he started moving on top of him. His boyfriend groaned again this time however he sounded less annyoed. The younger Spaniard lowered his lips on Iker’s kissing him deeply._

_Iker put an arm around Sergio’s waist turning them over. „I hate you sometimes, do you know that?“ His boyfriend pulled him down whispering: „No you don’t“ against his lips before kissing him._

 

  1. **How do they support each other?**




Sergio loves to act like he’s Iker’s bodyguard. He is always there to protect and stand up for him. No one is allowed to even think about bad word against him. Iker is Sergio’s rock. He can always hold onto him. He is his safe place to run to. Iker looks after him, dries his tears when he’s crying and joins him when he’s laughing. They are each others protective shield and they’ll support each other until the end of time.

_Training was over. Apart from Sergio everybody had left already. The Spaniard just returned from the showers rubbing his damp hair with a towel. He stopped when he noticed someone sitting on one of the benches in the locker room._

_Iker had thought everybody had left when he broke down crying on th bench. The more surprised he was when he felt a strong arm around his shoulders and suddenly he was pressed against a warm body._

„ _Iker“, Sergio whispered pulling him even closer. „I can’t do it anymore, Nene. It’s too much. I’m not strong enough. I can’t bear all the hate anymore.“ Sergio started caressing his back carefully but Iker just wouldn’t calm down. So his boyfriend started singing to him softly until he calmed down a bit._

_He then put a hand under hi chin lifting it so Iker would look him in the eyes. „And now listen to me, love. You have been with this club longer than anybody. You are Real Madrid, they can’t bring you down. I know how hard this is for you, Iker. And I hate seeing you beat yourself up about this or crying yourself to sleep at night when you think I don’t notice. But you’re not alone, love“, he took Iker’s hand, „Just take my hand and let me help you. We are in this together and we will get through this together. I always got your back and if anyone should dare to say just one bad word against you he’ll have to face me.“_

_Iker kissed Sergio trying to put all his love into this one kiss. Words were failing him so he hoped Sergio would feel all the love he had for him through this kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
